chocolatierfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mrperson
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Chocolatier Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Wiki Inheritance? OK. Deep breath... So, I know that it has been almost 10 years on since this wiki has been founded, but it has been in shambles lately, and myself and another editor, AkihisaWatanuki, have been the only ones on. Not one admin has been onlline for such a long time. Despite that, I have been here editing for over a year and I am still doing that right now. It raises concerns for me as of the fact that, people who have played special roles here are forgetting about this wiki. Then, the idea comes to me: because nobody else is wanting to edit except for the two of us... Could me and AkihisaWatanuki decide to inherit the wiki, and become the main editors (Maybe an admin to change certain parts of the wiki if we please, but that's okay if you don't want to)? I know, this might seem like a big question, but letting us do so will help us for generations to come to bring this wiki back up from the dumps. I hope you understand what I have said, even though it would have been forever since you last went to the wiki. Kind regards, from a dedicated editor on Chocolatier Wiki, GameBoy2479 (talk) 09:13, October 5, 2019 (UTC).